rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Cutter
Dr. Cutter (aka “Dr Anesthesia”) is a playable character in both the original Rumble Roses in 2004 and sequel Rumble Roses XX in 2006. In both games, she appears as the 'Heel' persona of Anesthesia. Her Japanese voice actress is Ai Orikasa. She was dubbed by Donna Burke in the first game, with Wendee Lee voicing her in the sequel. Cutter is unlocked in the first game by completing Anesthesia's story-line or through the Vow system. She is involved in several other characters' story-lines, as well as her own. In Rumble Roses XX she emerges after Anesthesia loses the Championship title to a player controlled character.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0435341/http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0952679 Background "No, I WILL get away with this. Your meddling days are through. Let me fill you in. My plan is not some wild work of fiction, but a made-for-TV drama. And those always have such sad endings, don't they? Now my collection's complete. Time to operate." '- Dr. Cutter after chokeslaming and capturing Reiko Hinomoto (from Epilogue)' Dr. Cutter (or Dr. Anesthesia, as she's known in the second game) is the "alter-ego" of Anesthesia. However, given the nurse's already sinister nature, as well as all the schemes and plots she's been a party to, it would be more accurate to say that the Dr. Cutter persona is Anesthesia's 'true self'. As with her alter-ego, very little is known about her. Unlike other face/heel turns, Cutter's agenda does not change - she continues her work for "The Corporation". She only differs from Anesthesia in that she no longer makes any attempt to conceal the true evil of her nature from others. In the second Rumble Roses game, her motivation seems unchanged (as does her ultimate goal) she is solely focused on her research. Given the fact that she is part of an (exhibition only) Tag-Team with Lady X- Subsistence, it's possible that Cutter built the android from battle data gained from the cybernetic Lady X. Personality Dr. Cutter is very much the archetypical Mad Scientist in every sense of the word. And her actions in the games only further display her utter madness and evil nature. She captures and experiments on live human subjects, and seems to take great delight in what she does- even her "Face" persona openly admitted to this. Still, it's clear that her grip on reality is tenuous. When she reaches Super Star Status, Cutter portrays herself as an alien! She's particularly interested in the genetics of the members of the Hinomoto family- having already experimented on Reiko's mother, the Kamikaze Rose, and her sister Fujiko. However she seems to begrudge Reiko, as the young woman has consistently evaded her clutches. Cutter appears to have plans to turn the other contestants into Heels, all under her control. In the first game, the Demonic Tattoo seen on the Heel fighters is also a way of signifying outright (or implying) her control over them. The only people she never gains control of are Benikage and Candy Cane, both are never seen with the mark on them. She seems to view the defeat of her alter-ego, and the failure of the original Lady X as nothing more than a learning opportunity. She uses the information gathered from the original (such as battle data from her matches) in the creation of upgraded Lady X- Subsistence). The fact that she built Subsistence in the image of Reiko's mother may simply have been of aesthetic reasons... or as some twisted joke. Despite seemingly having lost her mind to some degree, Cutter still retains her ruthless intelligence, ego and even her vanity of her former self. She has no qualms about using sex appeal to win over the crowd. As Dr. Cutter, the presentation of her sexuality has taken on unsettling undertones- such when she "vaporizes" her followers during her intro. This happens when she begins portraying herself as an alien after achieving Super Star status. Having turned Kamikaze Rose into a Cyborg, then brainwashed Fujiko Hinomoto and later changed her into a human-reptilian mutant, Cutter seems (even more) obsessed with surpassing the limits of the human form, and is willing to do anything to realize this goal. Based on her own 'transformation', it's possible that the twisted scientist may even be experimenting on herself! Once she becomes fully engrossed in the Dr. Cutter persona, she makes no attempt to conceal her true intentions from others. During matches, she can be heard comunicating with someone, relaying information as the match progresses. Even as Cutter, she seems unconcerned with Benikage/Yasha- only reacting with mild amusement at the sight of the woman. Appearance Doctor Cutter's face is obscured by a white surgical mask, and her dark brown hair is pulled up into a black latex scrub cap- save for a small lock of hair that hangs down between her eyes. A small pink insignia of the Rose Organization emblem is visible on it. Cutter wears a hot pink and black latex/PVC outfit.The center piece resembles a short black and pink micro-dress that stops only a short ways down her thighs. The top of the dress seems to merge into a dark mesh-like segment that covers her upper torso, and midway down her biceps (like shirt sleeves). A large white flared collar starts from behind her neck (where it's the narrowest) and becomes wider as it fans outward, ending just under her armpits. The same mesh material forms a collar around her neck, with two narrow white straps coming down to hold the cups of of her dress in place over her breasts, while a central strap comes up from the dress to hold it in place. Dr. Cutter wears black gloves that come part way up her forearms, and long thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, that are held in place by garter straps that disappear under the fringe of the dress. The boots themselves are made of the same black latex, with two rows of laces in the front. Though it appears that the black layer has a pink-colored layer underneath it, visible through the slits in the front of the boots. She also appears to have heavy-duty black pads over the boots. As with Evil Rose, when Cutter becomes popular enough to achieve Super Star status (at least 80%) she doesn't just unlock a special new costume, she actually transforms her whole appearance. She becomes The Alien Oddity, complete with a bizarre new look and introduction depicting her as being an extra-terrestrial life form. Again, as with Evil Rose, the game makes no attempt to clarify if she's really an "alien" or simply masquerading as one. Her entire body becomes a shiny blue-green color, with white/silver markings in a symmetrical pattern from her neck to her feet. The lack of any visible seams or joins anywhere would imply that this is in fact her skin- the exact point of her navel is even visible. So either she's incredibly adept at using body paint, or it's possible to that she's actually turned herself into an alien! Her head and face is the same shiny blue-green color. While her lipstick and sparkling eye-shadow are the same pale silver color as the markings on her body. Her hair has turned a light silver-white color (with hot pink and gold streaks) and appears to be gelled straight back- save for a single small lock of her that hangs down next to her right eye. Given Dr. Cutter's new "alien" persona, it should not be surprising that her introduction involves her being beamed down onto the walkway from what looks like a 1950s-style flying saucer. In a nice bit of continuity with her alter-ego, she is accompanied by green-skinned versions of the same two shirtless muscular followers seen in Anesthesia's Super Star introduction. Now flanked by the two, she quickly struts down the walkway. Only to suddenly stop near the end and pull a flashy-looking "Ray Gun" seemingly out of nowhere, then using the laser beam to "vaporize" them instantly. When she's participating in beach matches, like the Queen's Matches or Mad Mud Matches, Dr. Cutter arrives dressed in one of the most daring swimsuits of all of the characters... It may even be the LEAST functional swimsuit in the game. It's a super-skimpy black/silver-gray, one-piece that barely even qualifies as a swimsuit. The design, featuring two narrow lengths of material that hang down the front of her body- across the center of her breasts- that converge into a single section at the base, below her naval. The 'back' of the swimsuit comes up, along her back and over her collar bones, ending in two narrow strands that link with the front. The design of the outfit seems to be, at least partly, based on a "Sling Bikini".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bikini_variants#Sling_bikini The front sections appear to be held in place with a fancy jeweled gold chain across her chest, with an ornate gold/silver jeweled amulet hanging from the center of it- resembling the Wand of Hermes.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wand_of_Hermes Unlike with her Anesthesia persona, Cutter doesn't wear her cap (from her in-ring costume) to these matches. Interestingly, this is the only time when her face isn't obscured- either by her mask or the "paint" from her Super Star outfit. And like most of the others, she wears a pair of sandals when fighting on the beach. Fighting Style Dr. Cutter's fighting style has some similarities to her alter-ego's, with a focus on Humiliation-building Moves and Reversal-Attacks. Her reversals are particularly devastating, as she's quick to exploit the disorientation of her opponents. Her sadistic nature is reflected in her fighting style. She excels at reversing her opponent's attacks and generally moves that build up a fighter's H-Gauge. As she's quite adept at performing particularly devastating reversals, she's well suited for Pure Humiliation Matches and Street Fights. While she's not the best in terms of strength, she makes up with her speed and agility. She can get in striking distance and deliver unique moves that can build up on her opponent's H-Gauge. However, she's not well suited for head-on combat, as she has limit reach and endurance. Her limited stamina makes her vulnerable in more traditional match types. Despite this, if her Killer Mover is executed correctly, she can inflict considerable damage. And once when she sets up her opponent for her Lethal Move, not only she can build on their H-Gauge, but also deal devastating damage at the same time. Players are recommended to become familiar with the moves Cutter has that builds on her opponent's H-Gauge so that she can quickly deliver her Humiliation Move right away. Although suffering from one of the weakest drop kicks imaginable, Cutter has some strong moves which can make her rather more successful than Cutter in going toe-to-toe (a single kick can send an opponent flying and humiliated for example). And despite her limitations, if her powerful Killer Move is executed correctly, she can inflict considerable damage. Killer Move *'Flying Stretcher:' A hold that utilizes Dr. Anesthesia's submission abilities. With her opponent lying in a supine position on the mat, Dr Anesthesia stands in between their legs and faces away from them. She hooks each of her opponent’s legs in one of her arms, and then turns her opponent face-down, stepping over them in the process and hooking their legs together with her body. Dr. Anesthesia transitions to a semi-sitting position and facing toward her opponent, With her arms now free, she grabs her opponent's chin in her cupped hands and leans back, pulling on her opponent's chin and applying pressure to his back. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as Dr. Anesthesia's opponent is on their feet. Lethal Move(s) *'Morgue:' A hold that utilizes Dr. Anesthesia 's submission abilities. With her opponent lying in a supine position on the mat, Dr Anesthesia starts off by grabbing her opponent's right arm. She then raises her opponent's left leg and pulls it across their body, past their right shoulder. Afterwards, Dr. Anesthesia hooks her opponent's right arm across their raised leg, under the knee and over their head, stretching their shoulder joint. **Only Dr. Anesthesia can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Dr. Anesthesia must be facing her opponent's head while they are lying on the mat,must be facing the front of her standing opponent while they are dizzy. *'Doctor's Operation:' A hold that utilizes Dr. Anesthesia 's submission abilities. With her opponent lying in a supine position on the mat, Dr Anesthesia lifts her opponent by the hips, while crossing their ankles and holding them in between her legs. After gazing at the crowd, she holds her opponent upside-down and thrusts her hips forward to apply pressure on their spine. **Only Super Star Dr. Anesthesia can perform this move. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **In addition, Dr. Anesthesia must be facing her opponent's head while they are lying on their back, Humiliation Move *'Atlach-Nacha:' A hold that utilizes Dr. Anesthesia's submission abilities. Dr. Anesthesia stands behind her opponent, jumps and scissors her legs around their head. She then falls backwards and, instead of swinging through her opponent's legs, hooks each of her arms around their ankles. Dr. Anesthesia uses her legs to pull back on her opponent's neck, compressing their back until they submit. **Like all Humiliation moves, the opponent must have their Humiliation Meter at full to execute this move.. **This move can only be executed by have at least 1 meter filled. **With that being said, this move can be done anywhere, as long as her opponent is on their feet. Entrance Trivia *Dr. Cutter's intro theme ("The Cutter") was composed, arranged, and performed by prolific Japanese musician & DJ Sota Fujimurihttp://vjarmy.com/wiki/index.php/Sota_Fujimori. This was on of the three pieces Fujimuri created, the others two pieces being "Whip Me Hard" ''for The Mistress and ''"Mech Mother" for Lady X. *Dr. Cutter is the only character to be part of an exhibition-only Tag-Team: "Anesthesia's Experiment", with Lady X- Subsistence. *Once in Super Star Mode, Dr. Cutter appears to undergo a physical transformation (instead of just gaining a new costume). She is revealed to have turned into an "Alien", similar to how Super Star Evil Rose turned into a "Mutant". References Category:Heels Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains